Black and White
by augustus.charlemagne
Summary: Nappa and Vegeta arrive later than in Cannon, giving Goku more time to arrive at the battlefield.


Chapter 1: Divergence

Sometimes all it takes to change the course of the universe is a small difference. A small tweak in the timestream, causing a ripple into the future. A ripple that eventually causes the universe to look entirely different from how it would have been otherwise. This is one of those times.

"Raditz stinks," spoke a large bald humanoid figure. His eyes staring blankly through a blue eyepiece, listening to the end of a transmission. The large figure turned to his smaller associate, to whom the statement was directed.

"He's a complete disgrace," replied the smaller saiyan, "how could he let himself be beaten by men with such low fighting power?" His words we slightly muffled by the insectoid alien flesh in his mouth. The smaller fighter sat on the insectoid alien whose arm he was eating, his black hair spiked upwards.

"I don't know," Nappa mused, " maybe we should go teach those earthlings a lesson." The behemoth waited for his comrade's reply.

Vegeta chewed for a moment, "A waste of time," he said forcefully, spitting a bit of inedible alien out of his mouth, "then again, I am… curious." The shorter saiyan smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" Inquired the bald saiyan, raising his black eyebrows out of curiosity of what was going through his partner's mind.

Vegeta stood up in his white and yellow battle armour, he then tossed the remains of the arm he was eating into the fire where he had cooked it, chuckling. " Exactly, those dragonballs caught my interest," The Prince replied, getting excited, "Just think of the possibilities, Nappa," he continued, walking off with his arms crossed, "if we can get our hands on those seven dragon balls, then we can wish for anything we want, anything at all." The two warriors stood side by side now, Nappa's superior size dwarfing his younger counterpart's by at least a factor of two, "wouldn't you say that's worth making a little trip?" posed Vegeta.

"You kidding?" Nappa retorted, "Yeah, let's go!" The Hulking Saiyan raised a balled fist in anticipation of the prospect of having any wish granted. The Warrior then laughed heartily, excited.

The two powerhouses walked over to a couple of round white pods, both with red windows in the front. " Once we force kakarot and his friends to tell us where to find the dragon balls," explained Vegeta, " we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else that gets in our way." The prince set his elbow on to his Pod.

"And then," Nappa said thoughtfully, "we can wish raditz back to life."

"No," the spiky haired saiyan replied hastily, "that would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool, any saiyan that could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live." The young warrior bit into his glove as he finished. Nappa let out a sigh, wondering what the prince was planning. "Actually Nappa," Vegeta continued after a moment, "I have something far more grand in mind. Now tell me how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?" the young heir asked his comrade.

"What?" Nappa replied, smirking, "Living forever? That sounds great." The behemoth of a saiyan turned, "Yeah," he continued, only half to the prince, "if we can't die then no one will ever be able to defeat us." The larger warrior tapped the top of his own pod with his fist, and the front opened. Getting in, his massive size hindering him a bit, he continued, "so what the heck would we need Raditz for?"

"Yes," vegeta echoed, getting in his pod, "what for indeed? We will be the greatest fighters in the universe," the young prince continued, smirking also, "and we will ascend to our rightful place, among the saiyan warriors of legend."

Nappa was almost taken aback by this statement, "Do you mean…" he began.

"Yes Nappa," The prince interjected, "that's exactly what I mean. We will become super saiyans!"

The larger saiyan was almost Jubilant, "Now I definitely like the sound of that!" The pair closed their eyes, preparing to sleep all the way to their destination. A small itch irritated Nappa's nose, keeping him awake just a moment longer than he otherwise would have been.

As the prince began drifting off into sleep he heard a beeping sound on his scouter. He opened his eyes to see it reading some high power levels on the other side of the planet. These powers were larger than any he had fought on this planet previously, though not anywhere near his and Nappa's level. Half asleep as he was, he elected to ignore it, wanting to begin his long journey toward earth. Then he heard his comrade, "Vegeta, do you see that?"

"Yes Nappa," The young warrior replied, halting his advance on sleep,"seems they saved their best warriors for last." As he woke fully, the prince realized what this meant, that they had not finished this mission.

"Should we go after them?" asked the saiyan general, "I could sure use one last stretch before we take off for earth."

"Fine," Vegeta's reply came quickly, "but we must hurry, I don't want to keep our 'friends' on earth waiting, hahaha." The two warriors got out of their pods and rose into the air.

"Don't worry, this will be over before we know it." Nappa assured his prince," Their powers are barely a thousand, even raditz could take one of them down."

The prince smiled once again, "I don't know, with the level of power the fighters who defeated him had, maybe he couldn't even take that." The two fighters flew off, chuckling.

A little over three hours later, the two fighters returned to their pods. Both warriors were a little dirty, and Nappa had a few beads of sweat on his brow. Vegeta took noticed of this, "What's wrong Nappa? Was that hard for you? Maybe you're just as weak of Raditz!" jeered the prince.

The larger warrior looked back at his prince," Hey, that's not fair, " he retorted, "I had forgotten how powerful some warriors can get when they are pushed into a corner like that." The younger fighter laughed at his partner, who quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Lets just go," he continued, "I want to get to our next battle as soon as possible."

"Fine." was all the prince said as the two saiyans got back into their pods and took off for earth.

Almost a year later...

"You have passed all my tests," the kai of the north galaxy explained, "and with flying colors, I might add. But you have to be very careful, the Spirit Bomb you will create here is nothing compared to the one you will make on earth, where there are many more life forms to draw energy from."

His messy haired student smiled, "It wasn't easy, King Kai, but I think I can handle the spirit bomb on earth as well..."

"No, Goku!" King Kai cut off the saiyan, "You have no idea the power you will wield on earth! I am serious! I want you to promise me it will be a last resort," The blue deity continued, calming down, "and even then, I want you to only use it once."

Goku's smiling face suddenly became more serious, "Fine, I promise. The Kaioken technique should be enough to beat them anyway. So, what's next?"

King Kai looked thoughtfully at the ground for a moment, "Next we need your friends to wish you back with the dragon balls."

"What?" Goku asked, surprised, "how are we supposed to tell them from here?"

"It's Ok," the kai turned the saiyan of earth, "Just put your hand on my shoulder and reach out with your mind. Your thoughts will get through, don't worry." The red garbed warrior walked up to the god and put his hands on the latter's shoulders.

Master Roshi sat on his toilet, taking care of business. Suddenly he heard a voice, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, "Hey, master!" the voice exclaimed.

"What? who are you?" the old master looked around his bathroom from his seat, searching for the origin of the voice.

"It's me, Goku!" the voice said happily, "Don't ask me how, but I am talking to you from King Kai's with one of his powers…"

"And I charge for long distance calls, five zenii and minute," Joked the blue kai, laughing in the background at his own joke.

"Okay, Goku, but why are you contacting me…" The hermit asked, "wait! Are the saiyans going to be here soon?"

"Exactly! So I need to be wished back to life ASAP so I can be there in time to help, Okay?" Goku quickly explained.

"Okay, got it!" The turtle master replied, pulling up his pants and racing out to his living room. The old man proceeded to tell the gang what had happened and, after some speculation at the master's sanity, a wish was made to the eternal dragon.

Goku watched as his halo disappeared, and he turned to King Kai, "So, I guess I'm off…" The messy haired saiyan was cut off by a shriek from the short kai.

"Oh, no!" cried the deity, "the saiyans are going to be there tomorrow!" He put his hands on his head to show his frustration.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Goku exclaimed, "how am I supposed to get there in time? Is there any way for you to, like, zap me there?" The saiyan raised one eyebrow as he asked his question to the blue being.

King Kai drooped his head, "No, I'm afraid. You will have to fly back on snake way, it should only take you two days to get there if you go all out," the kai finished hopefully.

"But that's a day late!" protested the student, "everything will be over by then!"

"Hey!" retorted the angry blue midget, "I'm not perfect! Even I can make mistakes!"

Goku held his hand up in a lazy salute-like gesture, "well, then I better get going. Bye!" With that, he took off at full speed down the serpentine road. He was amazed at the speed he had, he had never felt so fast! After a moment to marvel at his newfound speed, he kicked it up a notch, 'almost forgot,' he thought, 'I am short on time to get there.'

King Kai watched his best pupil ever take off, until his stare was interrupted by gregory. "He's stronger than you, now, isn't he, King Kai?" the cricket asked.

"Yes," began King Kai," he has surpassed me in all areas but one. I am still the funniest guy in the universe!" The god stood proudly as he said these last words, 'but I do have to wonder,' he thought, 'can he actually pull off a win?'

The next day at 2:56 PM…

A man in a red T-shirt and blue jeans brought his 4 year old daughter up to sit on one of his shoulders while they walked home from a bus stop, her pink tutu partially obscuring his vision. "What would you like for snack, Sarah?" he asked her, "Apple slices?"

"Daddy, what's that?" the little girl asked innocently, pointing in the direction he couldn't see.

The man put the little girl down and turned in the direction of her finger, and saw two small circles in the sky, "I don't know, princess" he finally replied, "it looks like some kind of meteorite, but I am not sure." The little girl stared in wonder as the two circles shot overhead and crashed into the city beyond.

A couple seconds later the small shock wave hit the entire city.

"Finally, they're here," Piccolo stated to Gohan.

So begins the Saiyan Saga, and my story. I hope you will review, and I hope you will enjoy my story. Updates will be random for now, at least, so, until next time!


End file.
